Alive (2nd UK Tour)
This is the version of the song used in the 2nd UK Tour, performed by Marti Pellow, which also includes Transformation. It contains the original song, which is intertwined with lines from the reprise, before Hyde encounters Lucy Harris on the street and singing the chorus on the street. Lyrics JEKYLL: Now there is no choice: I must put aside The fears I feel inside... There's no place to hide! So it comes to this: One great golden chance That only I can take, When everything I fought for Is at stake!... To make the mark That only I can make! I must be wise, I must try to analyze Each change in me, Everything I see - How will it be? Will I see the world Through different eyes? Like a warning light, Glimmering in red, Like crimson bloodshed, Shimmering in red, Beautiful and strange, See the colors change Before my eyes! See how they dance And they sparkle, Like diamonds at night - Leading out of the darkness And into the light! Three fifty-eight a.m. It is done. I have injected 5 centiliters of the newly fused formula. A slight feeling of euphoria. Light-headedness. No noticeable behavioral differences. Now the die is cast! Nothing left to do... Time along can prove My theories true... Show the world... Dear God! What is this? Something is happening - I can't explain - Something inside me - A breathtaking pain - Devours and consumes me - And drives me insane! Suddenly - Uncontrolled - Something is Taking hold! Suddenly - Agony - Filling me! Killing me! Suddenly - Out of breath! What is this? Is this death? Suddenly - Look at me! - Can it be? Who is this Creature That I see? Free! HYDE: What is this feeling Of power and drive I've never known? I feel alive! Where does this feeling Of power derive, Making me know Why I'm alive? Like the night, it's a secret, Sinister dark and unknown. I do not know what I seek, Yet I'll seek it alone! I have a thirst That I cannot deprive. Never have I felt so alive! There is no battle I couldn't survive - Feeling like this - Feeling alive! Like the moon, an enigma, Lost and alone in the night Damned by some heavenly stigma, But blazing with light! Alive! continued HYDE: Animals trapped behind bars in the zoo, need to run rampant and free Predators live off the prey they puruse This time the predator's me! It's the feeling of being alive! Filled with evil, but truly alive! It's the truth that cannot be denied! It's the feeling of being Edward Hyde! Wait! What's this? Sweet miss! I thought I had lost you! It's fate! What bliss! Sweet miss! Your folly will cost you dear My dear You'll see You'll never escape me! I fear And you will pay dear My dear... LUCY: I feel your fingers, Cold on my shoulder, Your chilling touch, As it runs down my spine Watching your eyes As they invade my soul... Forbidden pleasures... HYDE: Tonight I'll plunder heaven blind, Steal from all the gods! Tonight I'll take from all mankind, Conquer all the odds! And I feel I'll live on forever, With Satan himself by my side! And I'll show the world That tonight, and forever, The name to remember's The name Edward Hyde! What a feeling to be so alive! I have never seen me so alive! Such a feeling of evil inside- That's the feeling of being Edward Hyde!! Category:2nd UK Tour